Katie's Game
by CamayaEclare
Summary: Maya is dragged to Katie's soccer game, and is extremely bored. Until she gets a text from Cam, that is. ONE SHOT.


Hi. So this is my first story, I'm really nervous about posting it. I know it sucks, but I'm hoping to get better. :D I hope you like it, I'd love to know what you think. :)

* * *

**Katie's Game.**  
_Only an hour left_, Maya thought to herself as her mother and father sat down beside her on the bleachers. Katie's soccer game had just started and it seemed as if it would never end for Maya. She hated going to Katie's games, they were boring and she would much rather stay at home to practice her cello for the upcoming gigs she had with her band, Whisperhug, or hang out with Cam. She had been with Campbell for two weeks now, but they hadn't told anybody yet. They had their reasons to be together in secret, Cam's hockey team would hate them being together, Katie hated the hockey team, and all boys in general except Jake, it would draw too much attention to them, Tristan liked Cam and it would be pretty weird, the Band Geek and the Hockey Jock. Not your typical couple, but they liked each other and decided it would be best to date in secret. It seemed as if the whole school had shown up to support the girls soccer team, who were playing in the finals against a local school tonight.  
Maya huffed, leaning back in her seat, trying to get comfortable when she felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out of her pocket to see the screen lighting up, telling her that she had a new message. She clicked the open button and saw the message was from 'C'. Maya had put Cam's name as 'C' in case somebody saw her phone and realised that it was Cam, or put two and two together, and told everyone about their secret relationship. Maya clicked 'open' on the screen and the message appeared, saying 'I see you. ;) - C.' Maya smiled, looking around her until she saw Cam, sitting about 6 rows behind her. She smiled at him, waving slightly and he winked at her. She noticed he was with the Toronto Ice Hounds, and that Luke Baker had turned to look at her when she waved. Her eyes widened and she turned around quickly before texting Cam back, saying 'I see you too. - M.' Out of all the noise that was made at the game, people screaming and cheering on the team, Maya only heard Cam's laugh. It was more of a chuckle, but it was a deep boyish laugh that Maya loved. 'Text you after the game, the guys are getting suspicious. :) - C' came up on Maya's phone that was still in her hand. 'Okay, talk to you then. :) - M' was what she replied, and then she slipped her phone back into her pocket, focusing her eyes back on the game.

**A half an hour later.**  
'GO KATIE!' Maya's mother screamed at the top of her lungs as soon as Katie got the ball. She brought it down the field, weaving in and out through the other team, lining herself up with the goal. She kicked her leg back, aiming for the goal. She shoots, she- BZZ. Maya's phone vibrated once again in her pocket. From the noise of the crowd, she assumed Katie had scored and she opened the text message.  
'You look like you're having fun. ;) - C'  
'Yeah, lots.. Sarcasm intended. My parents should have just left me at home. :/ - M'  
'Meet me outside in 5 minutes. - C'  
'See you there. :) - M'  
Maya looked behind her to see Cam standing up and walking out of the gym area. She looked around, thinking of an excuse to use on her parents. 'Mom, I'm going to go get a drink.' she said into her mother's ear as she got up and followed Cam out of the gym, a safe distance away from him. As soon as she got out of the double doors, she walked around, looking for Cam.  
'I'm at the back of Degrassi. - C' Cam text her.  
'Be right there! - M' Maya text Cam, walking around the back of the school. She looked down as she slipped her phone into her pocket. Someone grabbed her waist, familiar hands that had a scar going from his index finger to his thumb, which Cam got learning to play ice-hockey when he was small. Cam pinned Maya to the wall and before she could even open her mouth to speak, he crashed his lips onto hers. She instantly kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck as his pressed into the wall above her head. He deepened the kiss, running his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She refused, keeping her lips tightly together. He tried a few more times, her refusing every time. Cam chuckled into the kiss at her stubborn-ness and then moved his hands from about her head to rest on her behind. He gave a hard squeeze and Maya gasped, opening her mouth. He took this to his advantage, and slid his tongue into her mouth, smirking into the kiss. Keeping his hands on her behind, he kept her firmly pressed into the wall. She reached up and knotted her fingers in his brown hair, tugging slightly. He moaned in her mouth and she bit on his lip softly. Maya pulled away for air and he trailed kisses down her neck and across her shoulders. She grabbed him by the neck and pulled his lips back to hers. After a few minutes, Maya pulled away from the kiss, Cam's bottom lip between her teeth. Cam groaned and she released his lip, moving her hands from his hair to rest on his chest. He moved his hands from her behind to rest on her lower back. Cam put his forehead against hers, leaning down slightly to level their height as Maya was a couple of inches shorter than him. 'Woah.' Cam breathed, his breath flowing into Maya's face. 'Mm,' Maya moaned, keeping her eyes closed. Suddenly, Cam's phone started to ring. He slipped it out of his back pocket and pressed the answer button before putting the phone up to his ear. 'Hello?' he asked, still catching his breath from the make out session. 'Saunders, where the hell are you? The game is almost over, you've been gone for ages! Are your bowels broken or something?' An angry voice came back on the phone. Maya giggled and covered her mouth quickly, Cam smirked down at her. 'Sorry, Dallas. I, um, went to go get a few things out of my locker while I was here.' Cam lied, smoothly. They were both used to lying and making excuses for the past two weeks of their secret relationship. They didn't want to lie, but it was necessary. Too many people would get hurt if they knew. 'Well, hurry up, or you can get your own ride home after the game!' Dallas barked, hanging up the phone. Cam sighed and slid the phone into his back pocket. 'Isn't he a ray of sunshine?' Maya joked, moving back into Cam. 'Definitely,' Cam grinned, 'but, that was my cue to leave.' 'I wish we could stop sneaking around and just tell everyone that we're together.' Maya whispered, looking down. Cam put a finger under her chin and lifted it until she met his eyes. 'We will someday, Maya. I promise. Just not right now, it will only cause problems. Plus, it's kind of hot sneaking around, don't you think?' he winked, trying to lighten the mood. 'Mm, definitely.' she told him, kissing him lightly on the lips. He grabbed her by the neck when she tried to pull away and kissed her with force. Maya responded immediately and wrapped her hands in his hair. He ran his hands down her back and over her behind to grab her thighs and lift her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Cam pressed her into the wall again, kissing her deeply. They pulled away after a few minutes, Maya completely dazed from the kiss and both needing to get back before the game ended. 'Bye.' Maya breathed, pecking Cam on the lips before he put her down. 'Bye.' Cam told her, leaning back against the wall waiting for her to get inside and him to go in a few minutes after. It looked less suspicious that way. Maya reached up and smoothed out Cam's hair saying, 'You have make out hair.' He chuckled, 'you have make out lips!' he teased, running his index finger along her swollen, red lips. Maya laughed and then told him goodbye, before running inside and finding her parents on the bleachers. The game had just ended and everyone was getting ready to leave. She looked up at the scoreboard, Katie's team won by 2 goals. After a few minutes, she looked behind her to see Cam come in. He winked at her before turning to his team and talking to them. _Okay, maybe Katie's games aren't all that bad_, Maya thought as she smiled to herself.


End file.
